


the Utopia in the Disaster

by HotFuelforFame3281



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFuelforFame3281/pseuds/HotFuelforFame3281
Summary: When Tetsuo goes off the rails and becomes the hand of Akira, everyone turns to a certain hero.Whether that hero was the government, his childhood friend Kaneda, or the undercover spy turned liberator Kei.But among the refugee grape-vine, there's talk of a new hero.Unspoken among them, they're only known as the key to a place where not even Akira can reach them.Where crops are already growing, and everyone has enough to fill their bellies.It's also known on the grapevine that Kaneda and Kei are no longer together romantically.Can the liberated Empire find the refuge they've been searching for?And will Kaneda finally find someone who lights a fire in his heart again?
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira), Kaneda Shoutarou/Kei, Kaneda Shoutarou/Reader
Kudos: 13





	the Utopia in the Disaster

Kaneda's glad he and Kei worked out that big fight.

He'd missed her something awful, even if he knows now that this relationship is no longer romantic or sexual.

She's still apart of their little pack of three, and that's okay with him.

Besides, she's got the most leadership skills, even after him.

Kaneda's not too depressed about that either.

Kei's really improved since he first met her, and he's proud to have been there with her.

Even if Kai still teases him about having relinquished the title to Kei.

He's still the leader of a squad of bikes, and that's fine with him.

Most of the disgusting part of Neo-Tokyo has surfaced, and Kaneda's on patrol and rescue duty.

Sure, back in the day, he and Kai fought the Jokers for territory and took pills like they were candy.

But he and his guys weren't rapists or serial killers or complete sadists.

Kaneda just knew that they had hid in Neo-Tokyo's darkest shadows, and now that the city had been blasted to smithereens, they were all scuttling around like rats in the sewers.

There are just some people who don't understand the word 'No', and he's actually had to shoot down his fair share of people who've charged at him.


End file.
